


The Confession

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Poo x OC except it's onesided I think, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: One my first Earthbound fanfics from back when I was still trying to work on my writing style. It's just a one-shot where a girl's friends pressure her into confessing her feelings. Nothing extraordinary here.
Relationships: Poo (Mother 2)/Original Female Character(s)





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, I wrote this to practice serious writing. After all, this was written while I was still working on Dreamland no Densetsu and that was a crack fic so I didn't really focus on good writing. I always wanted to write a legitimately good fanfic but I still didn't know how to write stories exactly. So it goes without saying that I am not proud of this. I don't think I ever was, actually. But it was good practice and it gave me a little insight about what I hated about my writing style at the time. 
> 
> And just a heads up, Nezumi an old version of Nara, my Earthbound fan character. This was back before she was a serious character and probably before I started shipping her with Poo. She just used to be a Poo fangirl. As of this story's publication on here, she is now a princess and I ship her with Poo like there's no tomorrow. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I can go on about how much she changed over the years but then I'll be giving Nana a run for her money so I'll end it here.

It was a very unexpected meeting for Nezumi since she didn't know where two school friends lived. But she was really glad she found Sakura and Utako since it was very hard for her to talk to Poo since she had a HUGE crush on him. The girls were chatting happily for a while but Sakura was very curious about the strange boy that was accompanying her friend and wanted to find out more about him.

"Who's that boy you're with?" Sakura asked suddenly. Nezumi frize as she looked at her short friend. Why does she want to learn about Poo? And the poor girl was having such a good time not thinking about him. But it was just a question and she didn't ask if she liked him either. Nezumi mustered the guts to answer.

"That's Prince Poo." Nezumi answered, somehow unaware of how awkward she sounded. "He's from Dalaam and we have to look for a Precious Thing."

At the end, Nezumi's face was completely red and she was only thinking about the boy. Sakura and Utako grinned at each other knowing very well what was going on.

"You like him, don't you?" Utako questioned.

"Of course I don't!" Nezumi answered. "You two should know that I am not interested in boys!"

Utako laughed. "Nezumi, you should see how red you are now!"

Sakura handed Nezumi her pink compact mirror. Nezumi looked at her reflection in defeat. She had shown them how she felt. Her friends' faces softened.

"But why were you afraid to tell us?" Utako nodded in agreement to Sakura's question.

"I don't know." Nezumi replied quietly. "I've been like this ever since I met him." Then the girl sighed. "Maybe I'm afraid he'll reject me if he found out. I mean, I'm just a normal schoolgirl who doesn't perform well while the girls in Dalaam are just so perfect."

Sakura approached her friend and hugged her.

"It's okay." She assured her. " We won't tell him anything."

"Besides,I think that he's way too deep in his own thoughts right now." Utako added she pointed out a nearby window. Nezumi and Sakura walked over to see what Poo was doing and alas, he was meditating. Nothing out of the blue for Poo. The three girls had a laugh about the whole ordeal and went to get some cake.

"What an interesting conversation." Poo said to himself. He was actually eavesdropping the whole time!


End file.
